


If I Met Myself

by LouPF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Meeting yourself, Prompt Fill, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: On your last day on Earth, the person you became meets the person you could have become.





	If I Met Myself

I look at them.

They look at me.

“I’m very proud of you,” they say. “How did you do it?”

They’re still a teenager. A young, barely-out-of-the-tween-years teenager with pale skin and dull eyes.

“I learned to love,” I say, crouching down before them and taking their hands in mine. I turn their arms over; under the hem of the sleeves, a few ropey scars peek out. “I learned to trust.”

“But I know how to love!” they complain, frowning in confusion.

I pull them to my chest and hold them tight for some time. When I pull back, I cup their cheek and brush aside their charcoal-black hair, my wrinkly hand shockingly dark against their pale face. “I learned to love and trust  _myself_ ,” I say, correcting them gently. “And, more importantly, I learned to love  _you_.”

They stare at me. “What part of me is there to love?” they ask. It’s barely a whisper. “I’m ugly. I’m a freak; no one  _likes_ me!”

I smile and brush the pad of my thumb over their knuckles. “I like you,” I say. “I love you. And I trust you, too. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Tears well up in their eyes, and they lunge forward, wrapping their arms around my neck and sobbing into my shoulder.

“It’s going to be alright,” I whisper, hugging them tighter than I’ve ever hugged anyone before. “It’s going to be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to tumblr user writing-prompt-s for the excellent prompt! :D


End file.
